


Drinking Games

by useless_slytherclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorms, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Making Out, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Underage Drinking, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_slytherclaw/pseuds/useless_slytherclaw
Summary: It's Sirius Black's 16th Birthday party.  After a few drinking games with friends, Sirius and Remus are drunk enough to start making out in the dorm.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	Drinking Games

**Author's Note:**

> Underage because they at Hogwarts and 15/16.  
> There's no actual sex, just teenage fumbling and rutting.  
> I'm sorry if I've missed any tags or warnings that should apply, this is my first time posting on AO3.

Remus had his bag over his shoulder as he walked back towards the common room. He didn’t need to look where he walked, he’d tread this path hundreds of times. He’d insisted on going to the library after class today. His friends often forgot about things like pre-OWL homework. Too full of mischief and youth and energy to think of things like essays. But someone had to make sure they all didn’t fail, and Remus didn’t mind. 

Tomorrow was Padfoot’s birthday and his friends had obviously been up to some mischief, eyes glittering and lips twisting into smirks. So, he had agreed to come back after only a few hours. It wasn’t like Remus could do anything else when Sirius turned those big grey eyes on him. Those stormy eyes melted Remus, until he wanted nothing more than to fall into the storm that was Sirius Black.

Remus pushed those thoughts out of his head as fast as they came. He had more than enough to worry about without thoughts like that popping up. Being a werewolf wasn’t bad enough? Being one illegal minority should be enough for him. 

Suddenly, he was standing at the portrait, his feet having carried him the way he needed to go. “Mugwhomp” he told the fat lady, and she swung aside. Noise slammed into him with an almost physical force. Remus practically fell through the portrait hole in shock. Someone had used a silencing spell that kept the noise from the hall as long as the fat lady’s portrait was closed. He was, admittedly, impressed. It must have been James or Sirius. 

Gryffindor common room had been transformed into one massive party. The room that was normally warm and soft and full of squishy chairs and warm firelight had become a den of frantic youthful energy. An enchanted record player was going, butterbeer was flowing, and bodies were pressed into the common room. He darted through the crowd, trying to get up the stairs to drop his bag off. To his surprise when he walked into the empty dorm and closed the door all the sound stopped. They had enchanted the dorm doors as well. Remus felt a wry smile on his face, that was one way to stop people from complaining about the party too much. Or maybe James was just trying to impress Lily. Remus pulled off his robes so he was just wearing his jeans, oxford, and jumper. He paused for a second, with this hand on his prefects badge, then tossed it onto the table next to his bed. Dumbledore thought that Remus would talk some sense into his friends; the man should have known better. 

Remus took a deep breath before walking back out into the chaos. Remus loved his friends, but giant parties were not exactly his favorite thing. He leaned over the railing and looked down, searching for two black haired boys below. It wasn’t hard. They were, of course, in the middle of everything. The entire party seemed to orbit around them, like they were the sun.

James was talking animatedly; Remus guessed by his hand motions he was talking about a hex he’d used on someone, probably Snape. Sirius had claimed the only chair in the area was lounging on it, wearing his stupid biker jacket. At least, Remus told himself that he thought it was stupid. He told himself that he didn’t notice the way the leather tugged at those broad shoulders.

A group of hangers on were listening to James talk. Girls who wanted either James or Sirius, but mostly Sirius, and boys who wanted to be in on the fun and glamor that seemed to follow those two around. Remus let himself smile as he watched his friends enjoying themselves. 

Sirius pulled a cigarette out of seemingly nowhere. Remus was starting to wonder if he had a spell to conjure them up. He passed a few out before pulling out a muggle lighter and lit his cigarette. Remus watched the way Sirius’ slender fingers slid over the lighter, the way he held the cigarette. He watched Sirius’ mouth as he took a drag and blew the smoke out of his mouth lazily. Entranced by that graceful, wicked mouth.

Then Sirius did something unexpected, he checked his watch and looked around. The motion broke the spell holding Remus in place. He checked his own watch, it was a bit after when he promised he’d be back. He ought to get down there. Before he could take a step towards the stairs, Sirius glanced up and saw him. The handsome boy’s face split into a grin, not one of his practiced charm-the-pants-off-you grins, but the one he made when he was genuinely happy: like when he turned James’ hair scarlet or tripped Snape into a suit of armor. For a second, Remus just let himself enjoy being the sole recipient of that smile. Then Sirius winked at him and looked away. Remus’ heart, traitorous thing that it was, stuttered.

~

Sirius was enjoying the beginning of his birthday party. Earlier, James and he had snuck into Hogsmeade and brought back caskets of butterbeer and hogshead brew and placed refilling charms on them. Sirius had managed to snag a few bottles of firewhiskey. Peter had convinced the house elves to send up loads of sweets. Butterbeer was flowing and food was disappearing at an incredible rate, but they hadn’t broken out the firewhiskey yet, they were waiting for Remus to get back from the library. The thought of Remus sitting in the library, one hand holding up his head and the other absentmindedly twirling his wand, made Sirius smile. Remus turned something so boring into something peaceful. 

Sirius could feel the warm, gentle buzz you get after several tankards of butterbeer. He had taken his place in a large arm chair, with his legs over the armrest on one side. James was standing next to the chair enthusiastically telling the story of their most recent hex development, a horn hex that caused horns to grow out of the heads of the victims. James’ excitement was infectious, and his animated tale telling brought about choruses of laughter. Remembering the sight of Snivellus with ram horns growing out of the side of his head, Sirius joined in the laughter. 

Sirius reached into his pocket to fish out his cigarettes and his lighter. The cigarettes settled him, and they made him think of moments sitting with Moony, the warmth of the other boy seeping into him as they talked and laughed and blew smoke out the window. He happily passed cigarettes to a few of the older boys who looked interested. He used his silver muggle lighter that Moony had given him to light his cigarette, but the other boys used their wands. 

He wondered how much longer Moony would be in the library; it wasn’t a real party until all of the Marauders where there. He checked his watch, Moony should have been back by now. He frowned and looked around; Remus was the most punctual of the four. He glanced up to their dorms and finally found him. The tall, lanky boy was leaning against the bannister looking down at James and Sirius. Sirius felt a warmth that had nothing to do with his cigarette fill his body at the sight of Remus’ smile. He grinned and Remus grinned back. Sirius loved Moony’s smile, it chased the darkness inside away. He couldn’t be sad when Moony smiled. Then Sirius did something he hadn’t been planning on doing, he winked at Remus. 

Surprised at himself, Sirius turned his attention back to the group around him. Peter was standing towards the back of the group talking to a girl a year below them, he was sweating nervously. The girl was even more pudgy than Peter and had a bad case of acne. But, when Peter glanced at Sirius, he gave Peter a thumbs up. Poor lad was hopeless.

A shifting in the crowd around them caught Sirius’ attention. Moony was slipping through the crowd towards him. He watched him with the lazy, half lidded expression that seemed to be genetic in the Black family. Sirius let himself watch, taking in the too long hair that fell in Remus’ face, the line of his shoulders as he slouched down with his hands in his pockets, trying to look small and unassuming, the shape of his lips as he smiled, the color of his eyes like trees in the forbidden forest. 

The people around Remus knew who he was and moved to let him pass. Sirius knew that people thought Moony just tagged along behind Sirius and James, because Remus was quiet, because he did well in class, because he let James and Sirius stand in the limelight. But they were wrong. Remus stood in the shadows because he wanted to be there and his brilliance turned to hijinks as easily as it did to school work. It was only when Remus looked up at Sirius, his green eyes sparkling from behind his too long brown hair, that Sirius realized he’d been staring a bit. Ignoring the way his heart reacted when Remus looked at him like that, he jerked his head towards the armrest of the chair that he didn’t have his legs over. Remus rolled his eyes. 

“Budge over,” Remus told his friend as he took a seat on the chair’s armrest. He braced one foot on the ground and tucked the other one underneath him. Sirius breathed in the smell of Remus, like parchment and chocolate and the forest when it rains. He relaxed with his head against Moony’s thigh. He felt himself relaxing, now that Moony was here.

“Took you long enough,” Sirius told him, blowing smoke at the other boy who waved it away. Remus just rolled his eyes. Sirius proffered up his cigarette, and Remus took a drag. Sirius tried not to watch the curve of his neck and the line of his jaw as the boy turned his head up and blew smoke at the ceiling. 

“Moony you’re back!” James must have finished his story. “The party can get started then.” People around them cheered.

With a mischievous grin, Sirius reached under his seat and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. With a flick of his wand hand, Remus sent the bottles’ cap off into the air. The marauders had all been practicing with nonverbal magic, as it made pranks easier. But, Sirius thought he was the only one who noticed how good Remus was with nonverbal magic. Sirius took a long pull off the bottle before handing it to Remus. He could see Remus poised to refuse the bottle, so he gave him his best puppy dog eyes. The poor boy needed to relax sometimes. Remus snatched the bottle out of his hand, and Sirius laughed. Remus could feel his cheeks going pink, so he tipped the firewhiskey into his mouth to hide his blush with the flush of the firewhisky. He took a much bigger drink than usual. He shoved the bottle towards James, trying not to make a face. It burned for a long second and then he felt heat spreading pleasantly through his body.

They passed the bottle to Frank, Alice, Marlene, and a few others around them. Eventually, it made its way back to Sirius who took a second drink and handed it to Remus for a second circle.

“We should play a game,” James said, leaning against the chair the Sirius and Remus were sitting on. 

“Table Quidditch?” Sirius proposed. 

“Right, mate,” James replied. 

“I call Moony,” Sirius said, and James glared at him. They both knew whoever ended up with Peter would probably lose. He was a great friend, but dexterous he was not.

“Oi! Wormy, need you to be my partner.” Wormtail looked up from the girl he was talking to with a surprised expression. Pete glanced back at her. James was smiling brightly and making beckoning motions with his hands. “Bring her too mate, just get over here.” 

The girl flushed bright red, but followed Peter towards the front of the group. 

“Make space for the table!” James cried as Sirius and Remus pulled out their wands. People scattered as a long wooden table appeared with three miniature quidditch hoops. A golden ball appeared floating in the air above the center hoop. Sirius finally gave up lounging like a king on his throne and got to his feet. He tossed an arm around Remus’ shoulders and pulled him towards the table. 

Frank and Alice stacked 10 glasses half full of hogshead brew on each end of the table. People around them began to whisper bets as James plucked the ball out of the air and stood next to Peter. Since only four could play at the table at a time, the others made bets on if the shot would land or not and drink accordingly. 

The game started with James making it through the center hoop, but missing the glasses in front of his friends. Sirius let his arm slide off of Remus’ shoulders to play the game. He missed the hoops, but landed the ball in the cup. James laughed at him, and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Git,” Sirius informed him as Wormtail took his turn.

“Common Peter, I know you can do it,” the girl next to him said. Peter was so surprised, he missed the table entirely. Sirius and James howled as Pete turned several shades of pink. Remus made his shot through the left hoop and into the glass. 

“Bottoms up!” James said as he threw back the glass. The game continued in a similar fashion. The small crowd around them got louder and louder as everyone got drunker and drunker. Sirius and Remus won by three cups. Sirius grabbed his friend in a half hug and ruffled his hair.

“Get off you mangy mutt,” Moony laughed as he shoved at his friend. The Marauders backed off to give others a chance to play. The Prewett brothers were taking on Alice and Marlene. The Marauders stood a few feet from the table. Sirius was feeling warm and happy. He couldn’t resist putting his arm around Moony’s shoulders. He wanted to lean into the warmth of the boy beside him. 

Remus was telling them earnestly about a book he had found with instructions on, of all things, how to assemble a swamp magically. His green eyes glinted in a way no one but the Marauder’s ever saw.  _ God _ , Sirius thought,  _ he’s amazing _ . The others were silent, plotting, as he explained what sort of things they could do with this magic. 

“Imagine,” James said, “right outside Filch’s office!” They were laughing now.

“In front of the slytherin common room,” Sirius proposed. 

“I can see it,” James said, between bouts of laughter, “Snivillus, up to his knees in bog water. His face would be so red.”

“Maybe,” Sirius wheezed, “He’ll fall in and his hair will get a bit of a clean.” The sight of Snape covered in bog water proved to be too much for their four drunken minds and they collapsed into laughter. Sirius was wiping his watery eyes, when the group at the table finished up.

Frank Longbottom had his arm around Alice’s waist and leaned over the table and waved at the marauders. “Something for all of us next, mates.”

“Bouncing knuts?” Peter proposed, surprising everyone seeing as he was rubbish at it. When Sirius, James, and Remus gave him identical looks of consternation, he shrugged and said “‘s fun, that’s all.”

“I’m in,” Frank said waving his wand at the table. The empty cups vanished. Remus joined him in the wand work and soon the hoops were replaced by a clear goblet at the center of the table. Everyone was fishing in their pockets for knuts. Sirius pulled out two and passed one to Remus. Remus gave Sirius a small appreciative smile, and Sirius felt his heart do the weird flip-floppy thing it did when Remus smiled at him. 

He was still looking at Remus when he heard, “Hey! Hey, Evans, come and join us!” He and Remus groaned in unison. They turned their attention to the redheaded girl who was half-way up the stairs to the girls dorm.

“Absolutely not, Potter.” The way she said Potter, always made it sound like a filthy word. Her anger was like a knife through the drunken happiness that danced in the air of the room. “I’m a prefect, you’re lucky I’m not reporting you!”

“Remus is a prefect too!” James complained and gestured at Remus. Lily turned her murderous gaze to Remus, who looked like he wanted to crawl under the table. 

“Don’t throw your mates under the hippogriff, Prongs,” Peter told him reproachfully, before Sirius could open his mouth. 

“I know he is,” Lily snapped. She sent a wilting glare at the group of them, before narrowing her eyes and storming up the stairs. There was a moment of silence.

“Firewhiskey, anyone?” Sirius’ voice broke the silence and several people started laughing as the tension broke, too full of alcohol and youth to be held down for long. The bottle was passed around the table again. 

“Reckon he’s ever going to learn his lesson?” Alice asked Remus.

“Nah,” Remus said, “he doesn’t have the sense God gave a house elf.” 

Frank started the game, trying to flip his knut into the goblet, he missed. Alice missed. Sirius missed. Remus succeeded.   
He poked Sirius’ side, “Drink up mate.”

“Right,” Sirius said drinking way more of his beer than was necessary. Remus intentionally didn’t look at Sirius, he knew the way the other boy would tilt his head back, exposing the smooth column of his throat and the way his adam's apple would bob up and down.

Remus missed his second try. The first Prewett brother got twice, and made his twin drink. The second brother missed. Marlene made it once and made Alice drink. James got the first one in.

“Pads!” Then the second one.

“Moony!” Then the third one.

“Wormtail!” The marauders took their turns with the drinks; Remus rather less enthusiastically than his friends. It wasn’t that Remus didn’t enjoy getting drunk with his friends, it was that he had too many secrets to be happy getting drunk around a bunch of people. He loved best when it was just the four of them in their room with a bottle of firewhiskey or a joint fresh from the hufflepuff who grew it in an enchanted corner of greenhouse 5.

“New rule,” James said musingly. “If the person before you gets the knut in twice, you have to take off an article of clothing.”

“There’s only like two girls playing, mate.” Pete, who really didn’t want to get undressed in front of the girls, complained.

“This is for the girls, mate.” James said cheerfully, if a bit drunkenly. “Look’t those girls over there,” he nodded at a group of 3rd year girls who were standing by the table with butterbeer table, whispering, laughing, and shooting looks at Sirius. 

Remus felt himself going a bit pale. He was suddenly glad he hadn’t taken off his jumper before he came down. Sirius glanced at Remus, knowing how much he hated the idea of anyone seeing his scars. Under the table, he reached over and squeezed his friend’s hand. He didn’t let go for a long moment. 

He leaned closer to Remus, “I got you.”

At the other end of the table, Pete flipped his knut and to everyone’s surprise, it went into the goblet. “Drink up, Prongsy.” James toasted the air before drinking from his cup. Frank got his knut in the cup. The group suddenly fell into silent anticipation as Frank took aim with the second knut. It hit the rim of the goblet and fell. Alice sagged in relief. Alice took the knut from Frank and flipped it into the cup.

“Why is it,” Sirius complained, “that as soon as clothes are involved, everyone gets better at this game.”

Remus felt his eyes drawn like a magnet to Alice’s hand as she prepared to make the second shot. The table was quiet again. Time seemed to slow down as the knut tumbled through the air and then into the goblet. 

A loud cry of “OOOOOH!” came from everyone around the table. 

“Rules are rules,” Sirius said with an absolutely wicked grin as he started to unbutton his shirt. Remus felt his body going hot, as he struggled to keep his face blank. It wasn’t like he’d never seen Sirius shirtless, or even naked, before. Neither James nor Sirius were shy about wandering around the dorm in various states of undress. Remus and Pete were more conservative; they hypothesized that it was easier to be comfortable with your body when you were attractive. But, Sirius was only inches away from him now. Remus could feel the heat of Sirius’ body. He could smell the spicy, firewood scent of him. 

There were squeals and titters from several different girls in the room as Sirius slid his shirt off and tossed carelessly on the floor. He had broad athlete’s shoulders and was toned from years as beater on the quidditch team. Remus couldn’t look. One girl from the group of third years said in shock, “He really does have tattoos!” Sirius looked over his shoulder and winked at her. She turned vermilion and then white as he looked away. Remus thought she might actually faint. He thought he might actually faint. He very intentionally didn’t look at Sirius as Padfoot flipped his knut towards the goblet and intentionally missed. Remus took a knut from the table and missed as well, his hand was shaking. This time the first Prewett brother missed and the second got it twice. He flashed a grin at Marlene, who stuck her tongue out at him and took off her pullover. James missed, and Remus thought he could see Peter visibly relax. The game continued for a while and the only other person who lost their shirt was the first Prewett brother, who was standing next to Remus. At some point, they made it around the circle two or three times with no success and decided they were too gone for a game requiring hand-eye coordination.

They broke into small groups. Frank and Alice went somewhere. Marlene headed for the dorm, looking for Dorcas who had been absent from the game. The Marauders took up residence by the fire. Sirius lounged in one chair. Remus sat on the floor with his back against the chair, where Sirius’ legs would have been if he sat in a chair like a normal fucking human. Instead, Sirius had his legs flung over one arm rest again. James sat in the other chair, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Peter and his girl were seated close together whispering. 

“Why does she always act like that?” James complained, his words slurring. He put out his hand for Sirius to pass the firewhiskey. None of them had to ask who he was talking about; there was only one ‘she’ as far as James was concerned. Even as he complained, his eyes were soft.

“Probly,” Sirius said, his words slurring a bit, “because she thinks you’re a-- what was it again Moony?”

“Arrogant toerag,” Remus supplied, leaning his head back against Sirius’ chair. Sirius looked down into Remus’ face. His tawny hair slipped away from his face as he tilted his head back. Sirius found himself wondering, not for the first time, how soft that hair was. How would it feel to run his fingers through it? Sober Sirius would have shoved those feelings to the back of his mind, but drunk Sirius couldn’t stop looking down at Moony. Luckily for Sirius, James was busy having one of his Evan’s monologues and wasn’t even looking at his friends. Sirius took his bottle of firewhiskey back from his friend and took a drink, his heart was pounding too fast.

Remus’ head was delightfully cottony and his whole body was warm. Now that he had gotten away from the objectively terrifying game of maybe having to strip, the alcohol was making him sleepy. He felt Sirius’ pressing on his shoulder, he opened his eyes. A bottle of firewhiskey appeared in front of him. He shook his head. He was floating pleasantly as it was.

“Common mate,” Sirius complained, “it’s my birthday party. Live a little.”

Remus looked up at his friend. Those stupid beautiful grey eyes, with thick dark lashes, were looking down at him. There was a long moment when the bottle of firewhiskey hung forgotten in front of Remus as green eyes met grey eyes and they held. Remus eyes flashed down to Sirius’ lips: the graceful cupid’s bow and the artistic curve of his bottom lip. 

“Are you two even listening to me!” James’ voice snapped between them like breaking glass and they both jumped. Remus snatched the whiskey out of Sirius hand.

“No,” they both said. 

“I have the worst friends,” James lamented. “I need new ones.”

“No one else will take you, mate. We tried.” Sirius informed him. His heart was thundering in his chest. He couldn’t get the image of Remus’ eyes out of his mind. The gold flecks that floated in earthy green of his irises threatened to mesmerize him. He felt the glass of the firewhiskey bottle being pressed back into his hands. 

“Gits,” James practically pouted, “th’lot of you.”

“Insulting me on my birthday. No manners this one.” Sirius complained, his words slurring, even as he passed the bottle back to James. “That should help.”

James grumbled, but drank. “Remember,” Sirius laughed, “when she said she’d rather date the giant squid.” 

“Or the bat bogey hex.” Remus added, he hiccoughed in the middle of his laugh. Which made Sirius and him laugh even harder. 

James glared at them. “She’s amazing at hexes though,” he said with a sigh, his expression softened. He took another drink from the firewhiskey. His words were slurring together impressively. Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes in unison. 

“I’m done with the lot of you,” James said. But, by this point, it sounded more like: son it lotto you. He tried to get to his feet, swayed and fell back in the chair. Sirius snickered. Remus pulled out his wand and waved it, a bucket appeared next to James.

“Think you’ll need that in a bit, mate,” Remus said, struggling a bit to get the words out correctly.

James just made a rude gesture at them and slumped back in his chair. Remus looked around, Peter’s girl had curled up next to him. Peter was looking down at her with soft amazement on his face, but his eyelids were drooping.

“We should make it back to the room, while we still can,” Sirius suggested. Remus nodded and got to his feet. It was far from graceful. He swayed a bit, and grabbed Sirius for support. It took Sirius another couple moments to dislodge himself from the chair. 

Remus had his arm around Sirius’ shoulders as the pair of them stumbled their way up the stairs. Sirius put his arm around Remus waist. Every few stairs one of them would trip and the other would laugh, even as they both wobbled and came dangerously close to falling down the stairs. Eventually the two of them made it to their dorm and pushed their way into the room. Sirius could feel the warmth of Moony against him, and it felt so right. Remus made to move away from Sirius towards his own bed, and Sirius felt suddenly bereaved. Instinctively, Sirius caught him around the waist. 

“Pads?” Remus turned back to his friend, eyes soft and confused. Sirius’ grey eyes were intense. With a sudden rush of motion, Sirius pulled Remus against him. Remus lost his footing and nearly sent them both to the floor as he slammed into Sirius’ body. Remus was blushing, and Sirius was laughing. Sirius felt like Moony was the only thing holding him to the earth. Sirius caught his friend’s face with one hand in a surprisingly gentle gesture. 

“Merlin, Moony, I ever tell you how cute you are.” Remus blinked, whatever he had been expecting, it hadn’t been that. But, before he could pull his foggy thoughts together, Sirius had pulled Moony’s face down to his and kissed him. Everything fled Remus’ brain for a second. There was nothing but Sirius and the searing kiss. Then, Sirius pulled back and his eyes were searching Remus’ scarred face. Remus made a small sound at the sudden loss of contact, but he wasn’t sure Sirius heard it, he hoped not.

“Its, this, practically illegal.” Remus babbled waving his hands between them, “blokes,” he added, trying to chase his drunken thoughts. 

“Never stopped me a’fore,” Sirius said, still slurring a bit.

“The door,” Remus said weakly, “they could walk in.” Sirius pulled his wand from his jeans; where he put his wand in those tight jeans-- god those tight jeans--, Remus had no idea. 

“Portocullis,” Sirius mumbled, waving his wand behind him. Nothing happened, of course. He turned his gaze back to Remus. His grey eyes were burning with desire and Moony felt heat flash through him from his head to his toes. Sirius’ stormy eyes cleared for a second. “You can say no, Moony. I’ll leave you be.”

Remus was frozen for a moment. He had a second to make a decision, a decision he couldn’t ever take back. He’d dreamed of kissing Sirius. He dreamed of Sirius touching him, kissing him, loving him. Oh, his body wanted to keep kissing Sirius, he was hot with it. But, his brain was screaming from behind the fog of alcohol that this could ruin his friendship. This could ruin everything.

Sirius wasn’t sure exactly what Remus was thinking. But he could see in his eyes, the truth. He saw that Remus didn’t want to say no. He could also guess that Remus felt like he should say no. He waited, he wasn’t sure if he was breathing. He wanted this so bad. But, it had to Remus’ choice.

With a shaking hand, Remus reached out, grabbed the wand from Sirius. “ _ Colloportus _ .” There was an almost inaudible thud as the door sealed itself. Sirius felt a large grin spreading across his face as he and Remus practically crashed together. Like magnets set too close together. Sirius wrapped one arm around his friend’s waist and put the other at the back of his neck, pulling him down into the kiss. And he could taste Moony’s lips, and it was better than his dreams. Remus’ hand slid over the bare skin of Sirius’ chest, sending a shiver through the other boy. The kiss was sloppy and drunken and perfect. 

Remus could feel Sirius’ hot breath against his mouth. It tasted like firewhiskey and smoke and something that was uniquely Sirius. Sirius ran his tongue along Moony’s lips and nipped his bottom lip with his teeth. Remus opened his mouth to Sirius. Sirius moaned slightly as he felt Remus’ hot mouth against his, felt his tongue sliding into his mouth. Remus couldn’t help but slide one hand over the bare skin of Sirius’ back. Tracing the muscles just under the soft skin. The other hand was tangled in Sirius’ hair. 

This, this was what Remus’ dreams were made of. Sirius pressed against him. Tasting him. Sirius’ hands in his hair, on his body. Thinking about it made Remus whole body flush hotter. He tightened his grip on Sirius. He slid his hand down and gripped Sirius arse in a tight grip and pulled him close. His kiss deepened ferociously. Every sense was filled with Sirius, and he didn’t remember how to breathe, but he didn’t care because this was everything he ever wanted. Sirius was pressing kisses and love bites into his neck, his jaw, across his collarbone and he was whispering Remus name like it was a prayer. 

Sirius pulled back for air, gasping. “Like it, Moony?” He asked Remus, wiggling his hips. His heart was hammering, and his head was spinning, and he needed to know that the other boy felt it too. He stared desperately into those green eyes. The pupils were blown wide with desire and it made Sirius mind go white with need. He couldn’t remember ever wanting someone this bad.

Instead of speaking, Remus wasn’t sure he remembered how to speak, he just pushed his arousal hard against Sirius. Sirius moaned and pushed his hips back against Moony. Then, to Sirius’ surprise, they were moving. Without removing his hands from Sirius’ body, Remus was pushing them back towards the bed; Sirius’ bed as it was closest.

Sirius tumbled onto the bed when it hit the back of his knees, and pulled Remus with him by his shirt. He refused to let the other boy go even for a moment. Remus held himself up with one hand, while he kissed, licked, and nibbled his way across Sirius’ jaw and neck. He’d never tasted anything as perfect as Sirius soft skin, glowing in the faint light of the moon; it tasted like starlight. 

Sirius’ clumsy hands pulled Remus’ pullover up, forcing them to pull apart. 

“Need to touch you,” Sirius whispered, his clumsy fingers working at Remus’ buttons. He wanted to know, no he needed to know, if Remus skin was as soft as it looked. He wanted to taste every inch of that honey warm skin and lose himself in it. 

“Shhhh, Pads, shhh” Remus whispered against Sirius’ lips, before capturing them in another searing kiss. Sirius felt like his entire body had been electrified as Remus’ hand moved over his skin. Brushing his chest, rubbing his nipples, trailing over his skin so gently that gooseflesh popped up. 

Remus couldn’t think properly. There was nothing but Sirius in his world right now. The taste of his lips, of his skin. The feeling of his hands clutching at him, as if they were drowning and maybe they were. Remus felt his erection trapped between their bodies. He wiggled, shifting his hips, trying to get a more comfortable position. 

Sirius pulled Remus, now shirtless, against him and their bare skin pressed together. He kissed the other boys neck, running his lips and then his tongue over his sweaty, scarred skin. He blew gently over the wet skin and felt delicious shivers run down Remus’ body. Sirius couldn’t think about anything but how beautiful Remus was. How he wanted to touch and taste and worship every inch of him. 

Then Remus was moving his hips and there was suddenly friction against his hard on and he gasped against Remus skin. He could hear Remus groaning and feel the erection rubbing against his. The obvious evidence of the other boys arousal flooded him with pleasure and his hips bucked. He could feel the heat building in his stomach, as they moved against each other.

Remus could feel it; if they kept moving their bodies like this, he would be over the edge soon. But, Remus wasn’t ready to be done yet. This might never happen again, he wanted to make it last longer. He pushed himself up on his hands. Sirius whimpered as their bodies were pulled apart. “Moony, wha-”

His sentence was cut off as Remus lowered his mouth to Sirius’ nipple. Remus ignored his own needs as his hands slid down the other boy’s torso. His eyes greedily drank in the sight of flushed alabaster skin, black ink, and the trail of black hair below Sirius’ belly button. He was trying to memorize the feeling of the other boys body: the softness of the skin, the tone of the muscles, the slickness of his sweat. His hands slid lower and lower. Sirius tried to push himself up, against Remus’ body again. All he wanted in the world was the boy in front of him. His thoughts were spinning and his body was hot and he needed more than just this teasing. A shudder rippled through his body as fingers slid along the skin just under the waistband of his pants. 

Sirius grabbed Remus and flipped them over. He lowered his body to press it against Remus, even as he captured his lips again. He could feel Remus in every line of his body: their sweaty chests pressed together, hips aligned, legs tangled. And Remus’ body was hard and soft and warm and perfect and it fitted against his body like it belonged there.

Sirius moved his hips against the other boys, needing to feel the other boy’s cock against his even through their pants. There was nothing else he needed in the world, but this. He buried his face in Moony’s shoulder, biting it, as he moved his hips desperately. His movements were jerky, more needy than graceful. He pushed himself up onto his elbows to get his hips in a better position.

“Pads,” Remus gasped as Sirius moved against him. “Pads, Pads, oh god, Pads.” He wasn’t sure if he was begging or thanking or if he was really speaking at all. His world was going black at the edges. Electricity filled his whole body. Every motion of Sirius body sent thrills radiating through him. He had dreamed of this a thousand times, but this was so so much better. “God,” he whispered against Sirius’ neck, so quiet the other boy almost couldn’t hear it, “I never want this to end.”

Soon, too soon for Remus, he felt his world explode. He cried out Sirius’ name as every muscle in his body went taut, pressing him hard against Sirius, who continued to move against him. Then, Remus felt his body relaxing, and looked up at the other boy, had thrown his head back and had his eyes closed. He was so damn beautiful. His skin like starlight, his inky hair tangled and wild, his lips swollen with kissing, his face slack with pleasure. Remus had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Shakily, he reached up and slid his hands against Sirius’ sweaty skin, as if he couldn’t believe this was all real. He felt the other boy go tense under his hands, and moved his body against Sirius’ guiding the other boy through the throes of pleasure.

The wordless sound that came out of Sirius as he finished sent shivers of arousal through Remus all over again. Remus half caught Sirius as he went limp and lay on top of Remus. Sirius’ shuddering breaths mixed with Remus’ exhausted pants in a long silence. As their breathing steadied, Sirius managed to slide himself over so that he was only half crushing Remus. Remus twisted so that he was lying on his side. He cautiously reached out for the other boy, suddenly nervous. Afraid that the moment would break and this would all be over. But, Sirius moved onto his side and let Remus pull him closer. Remus buried his face in Sirius hair. Even though they were dripping with sweat, Sirius smelled so good. 

“Moony,” Sirius whispered, his voice was low and rough. “That was…”

“Yea.” was all he could reply. They lay there in silence, just holding each other. 

“Should I? Uh?” Remus said awkwardly, pulling back and nodding towards his own bed. 

“Stay,” Sirius said, pulling Remus back down. “Let’s just… get some rest.”

Sirius listened as the other boys breathing became slow and steady. He knew the soft sound of Moony’s breath when he slept from years in the bed next to his. He slowly ran his hands over Remus’ skin. He stopped to loosen up the tie that Remus had been wearing and pull it off of him. It had been forgotten in the middle of everything. Moonlight played over the scars on Remus’ skin and Sirius traced them. He’d imagined doing this hundreds of times; he knew he would never be allowed to do it if the boy was awake. The scars were part of Remus and every inch of Remus was beautiful in Sirius mind, but he knew Remus hated the scars. 

Worries began to raise in his mind, now that the rush was over. Where did things go from here? He could tell that Remus had enjoyed this, but what if it wasn’t what Remus wanted. What if he hadn’t enjoyed it as much as Sirius thought? What if Remus never wanted to touch him again? Did Remus want them to just be friends? Might he be angry that he had done this while drunk? Sirius tried to shake off the worries, he would deal with problems when they arose. That’s how he did things. For now, he cuddled up against his Moony and let himself fall asleep.

The sound of pounding and shouting wrenched Remus from his sleep. He was instantly aware of his pounding headache, the loud sound, and the surprising warmth beside him. He blearily opened his eyes, trying to ascertain the source of the noise, so as to make it stop. He caught his breath as he saw Sirius curled up against him. Their legs were tangled together. Memories started rushing back to him and his face went red hot. He blushed even more as he realized he was hard. His face was probably magenta.

“Oi! Open this door! This is my dorm too!” James’ voice was coming from the other side of the door as he hammered on it. Remus groaned and tried to pull himself out of Sirius’ bed and stumbled almost landing on his face. Then he had to fumble around for his wand, which was somewhere in the pile of clothes on the floor. He got himself into bed and gathered to covers over himself. 

“Finite,” he waved the wand at the door and James suddenly stumbled through. His hair was messier than usual, if that was possible. He also looked green.

“Why’d you lock the door?” He grouched. Remus, suddenly unable to face his friend, buried his face in his pillows. He scrambled for an answer.

“Revenge,” Sirius said. Remus almost jumped out of his skin. He had thought the other boy was still asleep. Then again, he wasn’t sure if anyone in Gryffindor would be asleep after the racket James had been making. 

“For what?” James said as he fell on his knees by his trunk, searching for a hangover tonic.

“Almost making Moony strip in public.” Sirius said.

“I-” James paused and looked up, “what?”

“Drinking game,” Remus put in. 

“Too pissed to remember?” Sirius asked, laughing. James ran his hand through his hair ruefully. 

“Sorry mate,” he said to Remus, looking genuinely embarrassed.

Remus just waved him off and grumbled. “Just let me go back to bed now.” He settled himself in bed, an edge of panic was threatening to take him over. He had no idea how Sirius was going to respond. Sirius has been piss drunk yesterday, maybe that was the only reason for it. Maybe Remus was some sort of experiment; god, he hoped not. He’d been denying his feelings for Sirius for so long, he wasn’t even sure what they were at this point. He chanced a glance at Sirius, to find the boy had been watching him. Sirius winked, and then rolled away. Remus buried his face in his pillow to hide his blush, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3. I used to write a lot on fanfiction, but I've been away for years. I'm getting back into writing. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'm also looking for a beta for future marauder's era works. I'm willing to beta in return as well.
> 
> Come say hello on tumblr, if you want: [Useless Slytherclaw](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/useless-slytherclaw)
> 
> I know that Fabian and Gideon would probably not still be at Hogwarts by the time Remus and Sirius are in 5th year, but shrug. 
> 
> Oh, and sexual acts between two men weren't decriminalized in Scotland until 1980. But, that's also Muggle law, hence that "practically illegal".


End file.
